


Разница

by Furimmer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ты хочешь, чтобы я была твоей женой. Он — чтобы я была счастлива. Вот она — разница.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разница

— Ты от меня уходишь? — Рональд и правда выглядел удивлённым. — Герми, не будь дурой, кому ты кроме меня нужна?

Обидно, чертовски обидно.

— Знаешь, есть такое ужасно пафосное выражение «моё сердце разбито»? — Гермиона усмехнулась краешком губ. — Так вот, я точно знаю, что оно значит. Тебе спасибо.

— Ну конечно, наша Гермиона ведь знает всё, вот только я-то здесь при чём?

Гермиона вновь усмехается.

— Помнишь пару месяцев назад, когда ты неделю не появлялся дома, мы поругались?

Рон кивает.

— Мы тогда друг другу много лишнего наговорили. И вроде бы всё как всегда, ну с кем не бывает, все ссорятся, — девушка грустно улыбается. — Но в тот раз у меня резко так защемило в груди, что я даже вздохнуть не могла. А потом также резко отпустило, и всё. Прошла и злость и обида на тебя. И вот даже сейчас я с тобой говорю и ничего не чувствую. Абсолютно. Разлюбила.

Рон судорожно выдыхает.

— Ты знаешь, Рон, а я ведь так сильно и так долго тебя любила, а ты этого никогда не стоил.

— Герми, милая, что ты такое говоришь, — парень протягивает к ней руки, пытаясь обнять.

— Не надо, Рон, не надо.

— Я же люблю тебя, глупая.

Грейнджер улыбается почти весело.

— Хотя бы сам себе не ври, Рональд. Не любишь ты меня, и никогда не любил.

А ведь правда. Никогда он её и не любил. Но это же Гермиона, как в неё вообще можно влюбиться? Гермиона не из тех девушек, к кому можно испытывать страсть. Она слишком прагматична, слишком сдержана. Но ведь он собирался на ней жениться, а любовь не самое главное в жизни.

— Я хочу быть с тобой, Гермиона, — ещё ведь можно всё исправить! — Я и кольцо купил!

Девушка заходится смехом.

— Рон, нельзя так. Нельзя! Ты мне сердце разбил, просто растоптал его. А теперь думаешь твоего извини мне достаточно? Так не бывает, Рон. Нельзя всё время причинять человеку боль, а потом говорить, что ты не хотел, надеясь, что всё станет по-прежнему. А твои измены? Это же предательство. Рон. Самое настоящее предательство, и этого не исправишь. Я что, по-твоему, должна просто сидеть и радоваться, что ты ко мне возвращаешься? Прости, но я так не могу. Это больно, Рон. И я не могу делать вид, что ничего не происходит, и всё остаётся таким, как было.

— А что изменилось? — он правда не понимает.

— Я, Рон. Я изменилась.

Рональд зло усмехается.

— И кто же он?

— Это неважно, — вспыхивает Гермиона. — Ничего не было.

— Я спрашиваю кто? — не сдержавшись, парень повышает голос.

— Вуд. Оливер Вуд.

У Рона вид словно его ударили.

— Серьёзно? Ты уходишь от меня к нему? Чем он лучше меня?

— Я не говорю, что он лучше.

— Ну точно, ты просто уходишь к человеку, который много лет даже не подозревал о твоём существовании, в то время, как я всегда был рядом, а сейчас и вовсе готов на тебе жениться.

— Вот, Рон, ты даже разницы не видишь. И кто тебе сказал, что я хочу замуж?

— Ах, гордая Грейнджер не хочет замуж за просто работягу, ей подавай знаменитость, мало ей Крама было.

— Рон, не будь таким…

— Каким, Гермиона, каким? — не кричать у младшего Уизли уже просто не получается. — Ты уходишь к…

— Я ухожу не к нему, а от тебя, Рон!

— Почему? — Рон искренне надеется, что в голосе не слышны мольбы о прощении.

— Потому что ты меня не любишь, неужели этого мало?

— Чем он лучше меня, Герми, чем? В чём эта пресловутая разница?

— Чего ты хочешь, Рон? Нет, не перебивай, — одергивает Гермиона. — Просто ответь мне, чего ты хочешь.

Рон на мгновение задумывается.

— Я хочу быть с тобой. Я хочу, чтобы ты стала моей женой и матерью моих детей.

Гермиона улыбается почти ласково, поднимаясь из-за столика, надевает плащ, и оставляет половину суммы за заказ на столе. И уже направляясь к входу, она на мгновение задерживается, чтобы, не оборачиваясь, всё-таки ответить Рональду:

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я была твоей женой. Он — чтобы я была счастлива. Вот она — разница.


End file.
